A Summer Together
by Frosted Pickle
Summary: Cana, Juvia, and Aries are girls who can barely afford anything, while Laxus, Gray, and Loke are boys who are crazy rich. They meet over the summer, and now they're always bumping into each other. THIS IS NOT WORTH READING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People! Here's a story I thought of. Also before you read, I would like to let you know that Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, and some others aren't a huge part of the story, so if you came here to read about them, this is not the right place for you. The main characters of this story are Cana, Aries, Juvia, Laxus, Loke, and Gray. This takes place over the summer. Some of the characters are out of character.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

 **Enjoy! Review, Follow, or Favorite if you can :)**

* * *

 **Girls**

Cana, Juvia, and Aries are all best friends and all live together. They treat each other like sisters. Today, was another day in the summer, and Cana had suggested to go on vacation. The girls agreed. They needed to get away from all the stress in their lives. The girls packed their bads and put them in the car. Juvia was driving since Aries was unsure about her driving skills and no one could ever trust Cana with driving. Nope, never. She was mostly always drunk. Juvia drove for about 2 hours until they were finally at their destination.

"We're here!" called Juvia.

The girls got their bags and headed for this really cheap hotel. The girls weren't that rich, so that's why they ended up at a super sucky one instead of a fancy luxurious hotel. Juvia talked to the lady at the counter once they got there and then headed to their room.

"Wow..." commented Cana when she saw the room.

"Well..." Aries started.

"It could be worse." Juvia stated as she started to unpack. Well, let's just say that the hotel room wasn't the best...

In case you're wondering, the hotel the three girls are currently staying at is the worst hotel in Fiore. This hotel barely has any rooms, the room service is horrible, the walls have cracks and bugs crawl everywhere, the carpet has mold growing on it, and more. The people who work there don't even clean the bathrooms, so let's just say, you don't want to go there. The pool barely had any water in it, actually the water there isn't even clean! It's basically a greenish brown color. The food they have could make you sick. Sometimes it's dry, moldy, expired, or isn't good for your health. The thing you will notice when you just walk into the hotel though is how dirty and smelly it is. The cleaners don't even do a very good job, and it stinks in there. Why does this place exist, and why hasn't it closed down? Well it's just like that okay. Well, now you know about the hotel they're staying in.

"What kind of bed is this?" Cana complained as she flopped onto the bed, then groaned. The bed was basically just a piece of wood with a worn out piece of cloth on it. The bed could fall apart any moment.

"Well, we can't afford anything else!" said Juvia as she started to fold her clothing.

"I think I'll sleep on the ground tonight." Said Aries, but then quickly added "Nevermind!" after seeing the ground. It was unsturdy with many cracks. It could collapse with the girls any moment now.

Cana was still whining. "We could have tried to get something better though!" cried Cana, "We could die in this crappy place!"

"I agree with Cana…" Aries agreed. "We can't live in this place that could fall apart any minute now! Even our home is much safer. Sorry to whoever owns this place!"

"Yeah!" Cana cheered as she high-fived Aries, "Why does this place exist anyways? It should close down."

Juvia sighed. "You're right, but this is the only place we can afford."

Cana started to make her way to the door. "Okay, but if the drinks in this place are bad, we're outta here!" Cana slammed the door shut, and surprisingly it didn't fall apart.

Aries and Juvia sweat-dropped.

* * *

As Cana made her way to where the food was, she observed the things around her.

 _'_ _Mold is growing out of the bathroom door.'_ Thought Cana, _'Not creepy. Now I'm scared to use the bathroom.'_

Then she came across a sign that said _'WARNING: Those who break ANYTHING will be fined $500.'_

 _'_ _What the heck? It's like impossible to not break anything.'_ Cana thought. _'I wonder who else lives here?'_

Not surprisingly, Cana didn't encounter any other people who were staying here. _'As expected from a crappy broken place like this.'_ Cana thought angrily. Finally, she made her way to the food court.

"I want a drink." Demanded Cana with no politeness in her voice at all.

The lady at the counter handed Cana a bottle, and Cana gulped it down without a thought. She regretted that and immediately spit the drink out.

"Ewww!" Cana shrieked, "What is this?"

"That's our best alcoholic drink Miss." Answered the lady.

Cana looked at the bottle and just muttered a "whatever." Then left to go back to her room. She was a very understanding girl and didn't feel like complaining anymore.

"Ah… Welcome back." Aries greeted as Cana returned, "How was it?"

"Disgusting," answered Cana, "I need to get some fresh air. Want to come with me girls?"

"Yes!" Aries and Juvia answered in unison. They wanted to get out as soon as possible.

 **Guys**

Laxus, Gray, Loke. This boys are the most rich, popular, and hottest guys in town. Laxus and Gray don't pay much attention to their fan girls, but Loke is a different story. He pays a ton of attention to them. He's a playboy after all.

"Guys," announced Laxus, "We need to get away from these girls and relax. Let's go on vacation."

Gray agreed, and Loke was a bit disappointed but agreed anyways.

"I'll probably meet cute girls there anyways…" he muttered.

Since the guys were rich, they had cabins all over the Fiore. Laxus just happened to have one at where they were going so the boys will be staying there. After about an hour and a half of driving, the boys were finally at the cabin.

Laxus's cabin was amazingly big. Two kitchens, four bathrooms, and three bedrooms.

Each boy picked a room and started to unpack. The next thing they did was pick out a disguise.

"Why do I have to wear a disguise? I'm too handsome. I can't let it go to waste!" whined Loke, "If I wear a disguise the girls won't be attracted to me anymore."

That's the point! To take a break!" said Gray as he put a baseball cap onto Loke's head, "Now shut up and put your disguise on."

Laxus smirked.

Finally the guys were done. Their disguises were good. They weren't too silly. The boys started to head out where all the other people were. They walked around like, yup, we're normal people. Totally not rich or popular, but the fan girls saw through their disguise.

' _Oh no'_ thought Laxus.

 _'_ _RUN!'_ thought Gray.

 _'_ _I can't believe it! They really do love me!'_ thought Loke happily.

The fan girls, of course, chased them all over the place.

"This was supposed to be a RELAXING vacation!" yelled Gray.

"Let's go back and make sure they're not following." Suggested Laxus.

"Awww, but I don't mind." Said Loke while flirting with a girl, but his two friends grabbed him and ran. They were almost at the cabin (The cabin is in a peaceful place near a beach and a forest.) without a fan girl in sight when…

 ***CRASH!***

"Owww…." A girl with pink hair muttered. Gray had knocked her over. She had two ther friends with her.

 _'_ _She better not be a fan girl…'_ thought Laxus.

 _'_ _She better not know where we live, and she better not be hurt.'_ Thought Gray.

 _'_ _She's cute!'_ thought Loke.

"Oh Um… Sorry!" apologized Gray, "We're in a hurry!" Then in seconds all three guys were gone. The girls just stood there, confused on what just happened.

 _'_ _Were those the three popular cute rich guys?'_ thought Cana.

 _'_ _Why'd they run off?'_ though Juvia.

 _'_ _Owww…..'_ thought Aries.

You're wondering what those girls were doing near the woods? Well, it's peaceful there and they needed to relax.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! :)** **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I have finally written Chapter Two! This is when the girls and the guys get a not-so-good relationship. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Review, Follow, or Favorite if you can! :)**

* * *

 **Girls**

The next day Cana woke up first.  
"Ugh... My back hurts..." groaned Cana as she started to stretch her arms.

That caused Aries and Juvia to wake up.

"I couldn't even sleep. I was too worried..." said Aries tiredly.

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" Juvia cried.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Cana suggested, but before that Aries decided to check out the bathroom.

The smell from it was horrible! All three girls had to hold their noses. The sink had lots of germs on it and was a germy green color. Aries used a napkin and twisted one of the sink handles. Instead of water coming out, what came out of the sink was moss! It started pouring out.  
"Eep! Close it before it gets on the ground!" Cana yelled.  
Aries immediately turned it off. The toilet, and toilet paper... Um... Let's not get into that. The shower was like the sink. It didn't make you cleaner, it made you worse!

"Um... What about that breakfast?" Juvia asked awkwardly.

"Yeah. Let's go have some breakfast." Cana and Aries nodded. "Let's not eat here though. Maybe somewhere else!" Cana added. If the service here was awful, the food had to be worse.

The girls decided to go to a fast food restaurant like _Burger King_. They ordered what people usually ordered and ate happily.

"I'm so happy we could afford this!" Cana cheered. Aries and Juvia both nodded.

When they were done, they threw the tray away and went on their way to see amazing views. Aries still wasn't done with her strawberry smoothie though. The girls decided on going on a window shopping trip.

* * *

 **Guys**

Laxus, Gray, and Loke decided they wouldn't go on with their disguises anymore. The fan girls could see through all of them. Laxus was annoyed, Gray was angry, and Loke was kind of... delighted? Well, now there they were, at the town shopping. The town that they were in was popular and had a LARGE shopping area. The boys were wandering around. They could afford almost anything.

"Let's go somewhere to eat." Gray muttered. The guys nodded, when...

 ***CRASH!***

Gray had ran into the same exact pink haired girl. This time though, he had spilled her smoothie all over her.

 _'Oh no'_ thought Laxus.

 _'We can't just leave her. It'd be rude.'_ thought Gray.

 _'Hey it's that cute girl from yesterday!'_ thought Loke.

Although the girls couldn't afford much, the way clothing they wore was good. If you looked at them, you couldn't ever tell if they were rich or poor. They looked average.  
Aries had her hair down. She had on a hot pink shirt, a pink skirt, an a white jacket.  
Juvia wore a white jacket, a white bow in her hair, a light blue shirt, a dark blue skirt, and black boots. Her hair was down and natural. (Like it was during the Grand Magic Games.)  
Cana wore what she usually wore with her hair tied up and jean shorts.

"Oh um... I'm sorry again." Gray apologized as he helped Aries up.

"Um... We should probably go now." Juvia whispered as she and Cana were about to rush off with Aries.

"At least let us help you..." said Loke charmingly. Laxus and Gray glared at him.

"Yeah. You guys can help us by getting out of our way!" Cana yelled, "Like seriously! Are you guys in a hurry again!?"

The three boys stared. No one had really ever talked to them like that before.

 _'What's going to happen next?'_ thought Laxus.

 _'...'_ though Gray.

 _'Dang, she's scary.'_ thought Loke.

"We should probably go now." said Juvia in an irritated voice. "Aries needs to change."

 _'Oh... Aries. What a wonderful name.'_ thought Loke.

The girls stormed off.

"Girls." Laxus said disgustedly, "What's their problem?"

"I think they're amazing." Loke commented.

"I think we've had enough. Let's go back." suggested Gray. The guys all agreed and headed back.

Once they were back, Loke said, "You know Gray, that pink haired girl you bumped into is pretty cute."  
Gray rolled his eyes. "You say that about almost every girl Leo!",

"Hey don't call me that in public okay!?" Loke yelled.

Laxus rolled his eyes and went to his room.

* * *

 **Girls**

As they walked back to the hotel, people stared at Aries. She looked awful. Smoothie was all over her hair, face, and clothes. The girls were very annoyed. Cana being the person she was, would occasionally yell out. When they finally got to the hotel, Aries cried, "Wah! I don't want to shower in this place! You know what comes out of it!"  
The girls remembered and quickly started to panic.

"Uh... Um... Maybe we could ask people around if we can use their shower?" suggested Cana as she started to frantically freak out.

"No! That'd be too weird!" said Juvia. "Maybe we can go to the Y and shower!"

So that was decided. They brought their clothing and all the necessary stuff. They were lucky Juvia had a card there.

First, all three of them showered.

"This feels so good!" said Cana.

"And so refreshing!" added Juvia.

"Sorry!" Aries apologized. "For causing so much trouble!"

Cana winked, "Hey it's okay. We're friends after all, are aren't we?"

Aries smiled.

Then the girls changed into their swimsuits and decided to swim. Cana wore her black swimsuit, Juvia wore her purple and white polka-dotted bikini, and Aries wore her pink bikini swimsuit.

Then the girls hit the pool. Thankfully not much people were there. Only a couple people were there. Which were Laki, Kinana, Levy, and Toby. Juvia started to swim laps since she was the best swimmer, while Cana and Aries just sat in the water and chatted.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal three boys.

 _'Oh seriously!?'_ thought Cana.

Juvia didn't even notice.

 _'I hope we don't have to talk to them.'_ thought Aries.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I finally updated! Hooray! Not that anyone was reading or anything... Anyway here's another chapter. Sorry I suck at writing romance :(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Enjoy! :) :D**

* * *

 **Guys**

The guys walked in casually, not even noticing the girls. At least not until Cana splashed Laxus with a giant wave.  
Laxus wiped his face.

 _'Great.'_ thought Laxus.

 _'Why are they everywhere?'_ thought Gray.

 _'How lucky am I?'_ thought Loke.

The boys had bumped into the girls everyday since they started their vacation.

"What are you girls doing here?" demanded Gray, "Are you people stalkers?"

Cana threw a towel at Gray's face. "For your information, we were here first!" Cana yelled. "Plus, we come here if we want!"

Juvia finally noticed them. Juvia groaned, Cana fumed, and Aries stayed silent. The guys jumped into the pool, and ignored the girls. The girls did the same. Most of the people had already left, so the pool was awkwardly silent.

"Next time Laxus, let's swim in your indoor pool." Gray said, breaking the silence. Laxus and Loke nodded.

Then Juvia, Aries, and Cana started to chat quietly like the guys weren't there. Laxus and Gray weren't even listening, but Loke was. Apparently they were talking about ways to avoid them.

"Hey..." Loke whispered to his two best friends. "Let's try to be nicer to the girls, okay?"

Laxus glared. "Why should we?"

"Because I really like the pink haired one!" Loke cried. That was a mistake. The girls stared, and the guys were trying to hold their laughter.

"What?" asked Aries.

"Nothing!" answered Loke. "I was talking about a girl on a T.V. show!"

The girls didn't suspect a thing, and Loke sighed in relief.

"Wow Loke, I've never seen you so nervous around a girl before." Gray laughed.

"S-Shut up!" Loke yelled as he dunked Gray's head into the water. Laxus watched them, amused.

"Yeah, maybe we should be nicer." said Laxus. "Or else they might haunt us for the whole entire summer."

Gray sighed. "Fine! Even though Loke is still a player and might break the girl's heart."

Loke looked around. "Where are the girls?" he asked.

"Probably left." answered Laxus.

* * *

 **Girls**

In the locker rooms, Cana tied her hair into a ponytail, while Aries was silently brushing her hair. It was getting pretty late, so not much people were there. The girls were silent for a while. Nobody knew what to say as they walked back to the hotel. Cana flopped onto the bed as soon as they reached their room and moaned in pain. The bed was harder than ever.  
"Good night girls." said Juvia as she switched the lights off.

* * *

 **Guys**

The next day Laxus, Loke, and Gray went to town to get some frozen yogurt. Gray got A LOT while Laxus and Loke got a normal amount. It didn't really matter since they were rich. Gray got a ton of each flavor.

"Dude, Gray," said Laxus as he eyed the mountain of frozen yogurt, "I know that you're awkwardly obsessed with this stuff, but, like, aren't you afraid that people will stare?"

Gray fumed. "I am not awkwardly obsessed, and they can stare for all I care." Gray started to eat his frozen yogurt while Loke and Laxus chuckled.

"Hurry up Cana! The frozen yogurt is right there!" called a voice. The boys turned their attention to the door.

"Coming!" called another voice, "It's not like the frozen yogurt is going anywhere."

A third voice timidly said, "Come on Cana. Just go with it and it'll be over once she gets her frozen yogurt."

A girl with blue hair dashed in with stars in her eyes.

"Sorry, but we've run out of frozen yogurt. The gentlemen over there bought them all." said the lady who worked at the store.

Juvia's expression immediately dropped.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" she screamed. Everyone had to cover their ears. Juvia angrily started to walk over to the boys' table.

 _'Not again...'_ thought Laxus.

 _'Why are they everywhere?'_ thought Gray.

 _'This is all Gray's fault!'_ thought Loke.

"Hey you g-!" Juvia yelled but was interrupted by a hand going over her mouth. Cana's hand. "What are you-!?" Juvia managed to say. Cana covered Juvia's mouth and tried to stop her from tackling and killing the boys.

"I'm sorry!" Aries apologized to the guys. Then she turned her attention back to her friends and said "C'mon Juvia, let's get ice-cream instead." Cana had to carry Juvia out of the store.

The boys sweat-dropped.

"What weird girls." Laxus commented boredly.

"How entertaining." said Loke.

"Did she say ice-cream?" asked Gray. "Let's go!"

"No!" shouted Laxus, "Plus how did you finish all your frozen yogurt in that amount of time, you wiped out the store man!"

Gray muttered something, but no one could hear him.

* * *

 **Girls**

"Ugh, I can't believe it was them again!" Juvia screamed in frustration.

"Calm down!" said Aries, "You really need to control yourself Juvia!"

"Yeah!" added Cana. "I had to carry you out! And did you lick my hand?"

Juvia sighed, "Whatever. I'm getting ice-cream anyways."

The girls made their way to the only ice-cream shop in town. As soon as the girls arrived, Juvia dashed in. She glanced at every single flavor before deciding. Aries and Cana sighed before going with their usuals without looking at the flavors. Cana really wanted some ice-cream with you-know-what in it, but unfortunately they didn't have it. Cana ordered chocolate, Aries ordered strawberry, and Juvia ordered almost all of the flavors.

"Okay," the man said, "That'll be $56."

Juvia dug through her bag looking for her wallet. She had enough in there, but she couldn't find it all.

 _'Where is it!?'_ she thought.

Aries and Cana waited, and began to worry. They hadn't brought their wallets because Juvia said she was going to pay for everything.

Juvia looked up.

"I think I lost my wallet."

* * *

 **Yay! It took me so long to type this up...**

 **Until next time! :) :D**


End file.
